


You're the Prayer Inside Me

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Cherrybina's <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html"> Arthur/Eames Fluff Meme, Round 3: Even More Shamelessly Self-Indulgent</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	You're the Prayer Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cherrybina's [ Arthur/Eames Fluff Meme, Round 3: Even More Shamelessly Self-Indulgent](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html)

Punching his pillow Eames turns restlessly and adjusts the blankets _again_. He’s cold but overheated. His mind won’t quit. And Bugger he is so, so tired. Even a wank hadn’t helped. He should get up, knows he can’t force it, but the quiet of the house mocks him. Wearily, he shifts to the cooler side of the bed. Nosing at the too firm pillow there he catches a trace of scent and nuzzles into it. His tension begins to drain. Pulling the pillow closer, he sighs. As easy as dreaming he slides into sleep, curled around his absent partner’s pillow.


End file.
